Kiss and tell
by Welshwitch
Summary: Hunter and McCall are being found out


Kiss and tell  
Tuesday morning 7.30 Hunter walked into the precinct and noticed McCall sitting behind her desk, " Hey you're early," he said. "Yeah, I wanted to make an early start so I can help out as much as I can. By the way you look like hell, how did the stakeout go?" "Nothing yet. This is the sixth night and still no movement." "Why don't you go home and get some sleep. I can hold the fort here." she offered. " Thanks McCall, I owe you one," "You owe me more then one Hunter," she said smiling. He gave her a dirty look and headed out to go home. When he got in he saw his answering machine was blinking, there was a message from McCall, "I forgot, take a shower you smell awful." "My god, she's starting to sound like my mom," He thought. After taking a shower Hunter turned in and set the alarm for noon.  
  
Meanwhile McCall was reading up on the case. They were investigating a series of car robberies. A gang stole expensive cars for whoever paid enough. One robbery went wrong and the owner of the car got killed. The stakeout was at the warehouse from which the operation was run, but for the last six days no one had been there.  
  
At a quarter to twelve McCall picked up her phone and dialed Hunter's number, with a sleepy voice he answered "Hello," "Hey sleepyhead, how about I come over with some lunch?" "Is it that time yet?" "Yes," "I like the sound of that, your really make my day DeeDee." There was a brief silence, "Ok, I'll see you in 10 minutes," she said. After picking up their lunch McCall drove to Hunter's place, let herself in and found him in the kitchen dressed only in a pair of jogging pants. She wrapped her arms around his waist and planted a kiss on his bare back, "Hey gorgeous, lunch has arrived." He turned around and smiled," Do you mean the sandwiches you brought or yourself." They had been lovers for the past six months, but haven't told anyone. Not at work, not even their own families. They had decided to keep it a secret as long as possible. "Stop fooling around Hunter, let's eat. Charlie is expecting us back in an hour." she said "Besides you can have me for desert tonight." The teasing look on her face said more that a thousand words.  
  
Back at the precinct Charlie was waiting for them, "There's been another robbery. They will probably go to the warehouse. Take as much men as you need and nail these guys." "Ok, let's go," Hunter said. On the way over McCall called for backup and when they arrived two black and whites were waiting for them. After Hunter filled them in on the situation they entered the warehouse. Three men were busy preparing the stolen car for the buyer. "Police, put your hands where I can see them," Hunter yelled. The three looked up, one of them took out a gun and started to shoot. Hunter, McCall and the other officers took cover and returned fire. The shooter moved away from them in an attempt to escape, Hunter told the officers to take care of the other two and signaled McCall to follow him. They followed the man, still shooting from time to time, through the building. McCall noticed pieces of concrete falling down as they were shooting, indicating the building being unstable. Another shot rang through the empty room hitting Hunter in the shoulder; he sank to the floor in pain. "Rick!" McCall cried out to him, "I'm ok," she heard him say. The man started shooting again, McCall could see him and returned fire killing him, but also bringing the ceiling down on them. The two officers from the black and white unit had a bit of trouble with their prisoner and hadn't left yet. They saw what happened and called in for help before going into the building to see if they could free Hunter and McCall. They found the door to the floor they were on was blocked.  
  
McCall freed herself from the rubble and started looking for Hunter. She found him on the opposite side of the room sitting against the wall holding his shoulder, his eyes closed. Sitting down next to him she put her arm around him and felt he shaking all over. "Hunter, I'm here," she whispered. He opened his eyes and smiled at her weakly. Then she noticed his shirt wasn't just soaked with blood on his shoulder but at his abdomen too. Help had to be there soon or she would lose him. There was a knocking sound, it came from where the door was, McCall took off her jacket and put it around Hunter's shoulders before walking to the door. "Hello, anyone there?" she called out. "Sgt.McCall are you ok?" said the voice of Officer Joe Bradford on the other side of the door, McCall let out a sigh of relief. " Yes, I'm fine. Sgt Hunter needs help though and quick, he's been shot." "We called for help, they're on their way." "Is there any way we can get this door open?" Officer Mike Walker asked her, "I don't know, there's a steel beam blocking it. I don't know if I can move it." She heard the two men discuss, "Before you do, Joe is going to walk around the building to see if there's another way out." "Ok, I'm going back to Sgt Hunter now. Let me know when he gets back." "We'll do." McCall went back to Hunter and sat down next to him again, he looked pale and in a lot of pain. "Rick, help is on it's way. They are going to get us out. Please hang in there, I don't want to go on without you. I love you." "I love you too," he whispered and looked at her with questioning eyes. "I'm ok, just a bit black and blue here and there," she said. "Sgt McCall," Mike called out to her. "Yes." "I've got Capt. Devane here with me, he wants to talk to you." "Rick, Charlie's here. I'm going over to the door to talk to him." he nodded and she went over to the door. "Hi Charlie," "Hey McCall, how are you two doing in there?" "I'm fine just a bit bruised. Hunter needs to get out of here fast, he's been shot in the shoulder and his abdomen," she sounded as cool as possible but Charlie could sense her fear. At the same time Joe called in over the radio, "There's a fire escape at the back of the building but it doesn't look very stable to me." McCall thought about it for a minute, "I think it's our only chance, if you try to break down the door the whole building might collapse on top of us." "I think you're right," Charlie said "But is Hunter up to it?" She looked his way and he gave her a thumbs up. " I have my doubts but he thinks he is," she answered.  
  
McCall went to the other side of the room to check out the fire escape, it wasn't easy to reach. They would have to climb out of a window. Because it wouldn't open she smashed it with a rock and cleared the rest of the glass, then she returned to Hunter. "Do you really think you can do this?" she asked him. "Do I have a choice?" he replied. "No, not really." Very slowly and with the help of McCall he got up and they carefully walked towards the window. She climbed out of the window first and as she landed on the structure it shook under her feet. "Is it going to hold the both of us," Hunter wanted to know, "Yeah it is," but she wasn't sure. Hunter followed through the window, his face grimacing due to the pain. Now they were standing outside and had to get down. McCall took Hunter's hand, looked at him and saw his pain stricken eyes looking back at her, "Come on Rick, almost there." Slowly they walked down to the waiting paramedics. They did a quick exam to see how bad the injuries were and took him to the hospital.  
  
The next few days McCall spent sitting by Hunter's bedside holding his hand, talking to him. He had slipped into a coma after surgery cause he had lost a lot of blood. The evening of the fifth day, McCall had fallen asleep with her head on the bed, she woke up cause something was touching her. It was Hunter's hand stroking her hair, "Hey," she said. "Hey yourself," he whispered "Thank you," she looked at him puzzled, "For getting me through this." Tears started to well in her eyes, "You know I would go to hell and back for you. I love you." "I know, I love you too." Silence fell over the room . McCall broke the silence, "Does the doctor know you're awake?" "He does, he checked me over a while ago." "Oh." she said as she had that puzzled look on her face again. "They wanted to wake you, but the nurse told me you had been here for the last few days and hardly slept so I asked them not to. You are a deep sleeper." "Only when I'm exhausted and I was." "Why don't you go home and catch up on some sleep. I'll still be here in the morning," he said softly. "Yeah you're right, I will," she gathered her stuff and kissed him goodbye. "Can I bring you anything tomorrow?" "Just yourself," he smiled and his blue eyes sparkled. She planted another kiss on his lips, "See you tomorrow, I love you." "Love you too."  
  
Officer Kate Holden was on her way to visit her mother when she passed Hunter's room and saw them kissing. She knew the two people in the room, she had been in love with Hunter for a while now and this site irritated her. How could he love that woman. She had to drive them apart and the only way she knew how was inform Internal Affairs.  
  
McCall got into her car and automatically drove to Hunter's place, the last six months she had stayed there more often that at her own. After a shower she settled on the couch in front of the TV with a microwave dinner. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. The ringing of the phone woke up, she looked at the clock and saw it was nine in the morning. "No one knows I'm here?" she thought and decided to let the machine answer. "Hi, this is Hunter's answering service, you know the drill, beeep" " McCall are you there?" Charlie's voice sounded through the room, "If you are I want to see you asap." After he hung up McCall let out a sigh, "How could Charlie know she was at Hunter's. There was only one way to find out." She showered, got dressed and left for the precinct. Charlie was standing in the doorway as she got off the elevator, "I'm here," she said "What's up?" "Come in McCall and sit down," he said. "Charlie, what's wrong. You are making me nervous." "I got a call from IA this morning wanting to know about the affair between two of my officers." McCall's face changed into a paler color; how did they know. "What?" she stammered "Why are you calling me in, you don't think." "Oh come on McCall," he interrupted her " Give me some credit here. Do you really think I didn't notice." McCall looked at the floor holding her hands together. "Sorry Charlie." " Don't be, it was going to come out sooner or later. But I thought as long as it didn't interfere with your work I let you two be. Now it's different, you have to discuss this with Hunter and find a solution. I'll do my best to keep those IA rats away from you as long as possible." "Thanks Charlie," she got up, walked to the door and turned around, "How did you find out?" "I'm a good cop McCall, I know these things."  
  
"Hi honey, did you sleep well?" Hunter greeted McCall. "Yeah I did," she answered. "What's on your mind McCall." "Charlie called this morning wanting to see me. He told me IA was doing an investigation on us. Someone tipped them off. I had to tell Charlie about us, but he already knew." "He did?" "I'm a good cop, I know these things he told me. He gave me today to find a solution so he can keep IA out of it." "Any ideas so far?" Hunter wanted to know. "I think so, I talked to Brad and Kitty and they agreed to a partner swap, you with Brad and me with Kitty," she looked at him as he took a moment in thought. "I don't like it, but it's good idea. I hate to break in a new partner and if IA gets it's claws into us it could be worse." "That's what I thought," McCall said as she pulled up a chair and sat down. "Honey are you ok, you don't look so good." "I haven't been feeling great the last days. I must be coming up with something." "Why don't you see Beth, let her check you over." "I will," she sighed. "Hey, it's only cause I love you." The smile he loved so much appeared on her face, "I know." Later that day McCall was sitting on the exam table in Beth's office, "You can get dressed now, I'm done," she said. McCall got dressed and sat down opposite from Beth who was going through her medical file, "So what's the verdict?" "You are in fine condition, the blood tests confirmed a suspicion I had." McCall looked at her with a questioning look on her face. "DeeDee you are twelve weeks pregnant." "I am what!!" "You mean you didn't notice anything?" "No and I've always been careful, using birth control." "This may sound a bit odd, but do you know who the father is?" "Yes I do. It's Rick, we've been having a relationship for the past six months," she saw the surprised look on Beth's face, "I know, we kept it a secret. You know how it is." "I do, but I also knew you two are made for each other." "Thanks Beth." "I'd like you to come back in two weeks for an ultrasound and in the meantime take good care of yourself." "I will, I'll see you in two weeks." McCall walked to her car got in and sat there for a while thinking. Thinking about the night they created this new life.  
  
It was a nice warm night and the two them had dinner on the deck by Hunter's house. After dinner they took a walk along the beach, "This really is the best place to live," McCall sighed. Hunter looked at her with a grin, "So when are you moving in then?" she looked back at him with an are you kidding me look. "Well why not, you are spending most of your time at my place anyway," he remarked. "Yeah but moving in is a big step for me, Rick," she said very serious. He stopped her, put his hands on her shoulders and turned her towards him, "Hey, whenever you are ready I would love to have you." He wrapped his arm around her and they walked on. "Wanna do something fun," McCall said suddenly with a mysterious smile. "What do you have in mind?" Hunter wanted to know. "Skinny dipping," he looked at her and saw she wasn't kidding, she got undressed and walked into the ocean. " Come on Hunter, don't be a spoil sport," he quickly undressed and followed her in. "Hmm, the water is great," she said. A big wave took her out of sight, "DeeDee where are you," he yelled. Then something grabbed him from behind, he turned around in a flash and found himself looking in her dark eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, softly at first, then with more passion. He lifted her up and started to put his soft but hungry kisses on her neck and further down. She moaned with pleasure. Still kissing he carried her to the shoreline and lay her down gently. He kissed her perfect breast, her abdomen and went back up again to her mouth. When they parted they gazed into each others eyes, "Make love to me Hunter," she whispered. Very carefully he entered her and the rhythm of their bodies started as the waves were crashing into them.  
  
"Well you were made with love little one," McCall thought as she lay her hand on her tummy, "And as far as I'm concerned you are very welcome." She started her car and drove to her house to pick up some stuff before going to see Hunter.  
  
Kate Holden was good at picking locks, like McCall. A couple of little careful moves and she was in. She saw the picture of the two of them on the mantel and took it in her hands, "Soon, very soon you will be mine, but first I have to get rid of that other woman." The sound of a car pulling up the drive startled her, she put the picture back and hid in the hallway closet. McCall got out of the car, walked up to the door and opened it. She went up to the bedroom to gather some clean clothes and some other stuff and went back down again. "I mustn't forget to feed the fish before I go," she thought "Now where did I put the food." she walked into the kitchen. Kate saw her chance, with her gun drawn she followed McCall into the kitchen and when McCall turned around to go back to the livingroom she stood face to face with her. "Who are you and how did you get in?" McCall said. "I'm your worst nightmare. You've got something I want." Kate hissed pointing her gun at McCall who took a step back. " I've got something you want?" she repeated, "What?" "Rick Hunter." It was now that McCall saw the serious mess she was in, this woman was after Hunter and ready to kill in order to get him. Then the phone rang, the two women looked at each other, "Pick it up," Kate ordered "And don't try anything." McCall answered the phone, "Hello," "Hi honey," "Hi Rick," she said and glanced to Kate. "I was wondering, would you like to take some sports magazines with you when you come over?" "No problem," Hunter could hear in her voice that there was something wrong. "DeeDee, what's up?" "How my doctors appointment went? Just fine, the two of us are just fine," "There is someone with you right?" "Yes," "I'm calling Charlie, ok." "Ok, I won't forget the magazines, see you later." Hunter dialed Charlie's number, "Charlie it's Hunter, you gotta go to McCall's, there is something wrong," "What do you mean wrong?" "I just got off the phone with her and there is someone with her that shouldn't be there. She told me the doctor said the two of them were fine." "I'm on my way and Hunter, stay where you are and that's an order!" Charlie knew McCall was in trouble; she had a way of explaining things without telling much. Even though he wanted to get over there himself Hunter knew Charlie was right.  
  
McCall was still standing by the phone looking at Kate, she knew that face from somewhere. Then she got it, "I know you," she said "You worked with Hunter and me on the Barlowe case. You and your partner were the first officers on the scene." "You have a good memory Sgt." Around that time the relationship between Hunter and McCall had become more serious. "Do you also remember the night we celebrated the solving of the case?" "Yes I do, we went out to dinner." "Right and Hunter took me home cause my car wouldn't start. We had the most wonderful night together," Kate said with a smile on her face. "I don't believe you," McCall answered "We were already having a relationship at the time." "Well Sgt, he cheated on you. And when I found out about this love affair I took some actions to put a stop to it." "It was you who turned us in with IA?" McCall said as her voice raised and got filled with anger. "Yes I did, but that damned Captain of yours got in the way, so I had to put plan B into action." This woman thought of everything, McCall thought, how am I always getting myself into these situations. Stay focused McCall, you gotta get out of this one in one piece. "Do you mind if I sit down?" she asked Kate. "No, go ahead," McCall sat down at the kitchen table. Meanwhile Charlie, Brad and Kitty had arrived at McCall's house. Kitty approached it quietly and took a peek through the window, she saw McCall sitting in the kitchen and Kate aiming her gun at her. She went back to the guys, "You are not gonna believe this, McCall is being held at gunpoint by officer Kate Holden." They looked at her in disbelief, "Kate Holden? I wonder what's that all about," Charlie said. "Ok, Brad you take the front, Kitty and me will go around the back." McCall saw a shadow move past from the corner of her eye and instantly knew help had arrived. There was a knock on the door, "Delivery for Ms McCall." Kate turned her head and McCall took her chance, she got up and went for the gun. Without much of a struggle she got a hold of it, pointed it at Kate and yelled " You are under arrest, put your hands behind your head and drop to your knees, NOW!" The others heard this and stormed in, Brad cuffed Kate, McCall gave Charlie the gun and went into the living room. She sat down on the couch, that's when emotions hit her. Kitty sat down next to her and put her arm around her, "It's over DeeDee, you did great." McCall looked at Kitty with tears in her eyes, "I was scared Kitty, she was after Hunter and ready to kill me so she could get him." "That woman is out of her mind," Kitty replied, the remark made McCall grin. Charlie and Brad had joined them, "You ok McCall?" Charlie asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. I want to go see Hunter, we've got something important to discuss." "I'm coming with you," Charlie said "No you don't have to," McCall replied. "I'm taking you McCall end of discussion. And you two," he said turning to Brad and Kitty "Have a prisoner to take to the precinct."  
  
McCall sat next to Charlie in the car, her hands on her tummy, looking out of the window. While waiting for a traffic sign Charlie watched her, "DeeDee is there something I should know about?" "Hmm? I'm fine Charlie." she said with a sigh. She wanted to tell him about the baby, but felt Hunter should be the first to know. Charlie knew she would tell him what was on her mind when the time was right. When they walked into Hunter's room they saw that he was asleep, "I'll wait out in the hall, call me when you're done." "Thanks Charlie." McCall sat down on the bed and kissed him gently on his forehead, slowly he opened his eyes. "DeeDee," Hunter tried to sit up but a sharp pain in his abdomen stopped him. "I'm ok Hunter," she said and told him the whole story. "There's one thing I need to know Rick," the tone in her voice became serious, "Did you spend the night with Kate Holden?" "No DeeDee, I didn't. She tried to seduce me, but I didn't fall for it. You are the only woman in my life." McCall smiled, "There is something else I need to tell you. Remember you asking me about seeing Beth?" "Yes, you told me you were fine," he said with concern. "I told you the two of us were fine." "Yeah, but I thought you said that to tell me you weren't alone." "In a way I did. What I'm trying to tell you is that there's a little Hunter on the way," she said searching his face for a reaction. "I'm gonna be a dad?" he said his voice barely above a whisper. "Yes you are," she whispered back at him. Charlie was standing just around the corner of the door, I knew it, he thought. He was happy for them, but also sad that he was going to lose his best team.  
  
Two weeks later Hunter was out of hospital and they were on their way to Beth's office for the ultrasound. Hunter looked at McCall, she was a mile away, "Nervous?" he wanted to know, "A little." He put his hand on hers, "I'll be with you all the way." Half an hour later she was lying on the exam table holding Hunter's hand, both of the looking at the little screen. "There's the head," Beth told them, "And a little hand." "Look at those tiny feet," Hunter said and squeezed McCall's hand. "Do you wanna know the gender of your baby?" Beth asked them. They looked at each other, McCall shook her head, "I don't. I want it to be a surprise." "I'm with you," Hunter said. "Ok, everything is fine. I want to see you again in two weeks." Beth said to her. The next months McCall grew bigger and bigger, Hunter kept reassuring her she still looked beautiful even though she didn't feel that way. Simple tasks like tying shoelaces became difficult and she was glad when it would be over so her big belly wasn't in the way anymore. But there were more good times that bad, the moments when she grabbed Hunter's hand and put it on her belly to feel the baby move. McCall had the feeling the baby brought them even closer together. The birth was a long and hard process and Hunter kept his promise staying with her all the way. She gave him a beautiful baby girl, Serah Grace Hunter. 


End file.
